What is needed is a system to provide for modification to contracts during the contracting process. If the validity of electronic contracts are dependant on proprietary systems, the company or system that brokered the transaction could fail, and the agreement may be lost. Also, if absolute positioning of signature areas by publishers is required, the possibility of advanced processing of content data could be precluded.